lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Portale:Transcript
Transcripts degli Episodi Stagione 1 #transcript:Pilota, prima parte #transcript:Pilota, seconda parte #transcript:Tabula rasa #transcript:La caccia #transcript:Il coniglio bianco #transcript:La casa del Sol Levante #transcript:La falena #transcript:Il truffatore #transcript:Solitudine #transcript:Un figlio #transcript:Inseguimento #transcript:Il mistero della valigetta #transcript:Ragione e sentimento #transcript:Speciale #transcript:Ritorno #transcript:Fuorilegge #transcript:Cambiamenti #transcript:Numeri #transcript:Deus Ex Machina #transcript:Non nuocere #transcript:Il bene superiore #transcript:In fuga #transcript:Esodo, prima parte #transcript:Esodo, seconda parte #transcript:Esodo, terza parte Stagione 2 #transcript:Uomo di scienza, uomo di fede #transcript:Alla deriva #transcript:Orientamento #transcript:Tutti odiano Hugo #transcript:Oggetti smarriti #transcript:Abbandono #transcript:Gli altri 48 giorni #transcript:Ritrovarsi #transcript:Storia di Kate #transcript:Il Salmo 23 #transcript:Linea di confine #transcript:Fuoco e acqua #transcript:Il lupo #transcript:Uno degli altri #transcript:Maternità #transcript:Tutta la verità #transcript:Chiusura #transcript:Dave #transcript:S.O.S. #transcript:Due per la strada #transcript:? #transcript:Tre minuti #transcript:Si vive insieme, si muore soli Stagione 3 #A Tale of Two Cities transcript #The Glass Ballerina transcript #Further Instructions transcript #Every Man for Himself transcript #The Cost of Living transcript #I Do transcript #Not in Portland transcript #Flashes Before Your Eyes transcript #Stranger in a Strange Land transcript #Tricia Tanaka Is Dead transcript #Enter 77 transcript #Par Avion transcript #The Man from Tallahassee transcript #Exposé transcript #Left Behind transcript #One of Us transcript #Catch-22 transcript #D.O.C. transcript #The Brig transcript #The Man Behind the Curtain transcript #Greatest Hits transcript #Through the Looking Glass transcript Stagione 4 #The Beginning of the End transcript #Confirmed Dead transcript #The Economist transcript #Eggtown transcript #The Constant transcript #The Other Woman transcript #Ji Yeon transcript #Meet Kevin Johnson transcript #The Shape of Things to Come transcript #Something Nice Back Home transcript #Cabin Fever transcript #There's No Place Like Home, Part 1 transcript DVD Extras Deleted Scenes *Season 1 Deleted Scenes transcript *Season 2 Deleted Scenes transcript *Season 3 Deleted Scenes transcript Bonus Featurettes Stagione 1 *Backstage with Drive Shaft *The Genesis of Lost *Lost: On Location (Season 1) *Welcome to Oahu Stagione 2 *Lost Connections *Lost: On Location (Season 2) *Mysteries, Conspiracies and Theories *Secrets From the Hatch Stagione 3 *The World of the Others *Access: Granted (Blu-ray only) Podcasts *See Official Lost Podcasts for complete listing of available transcriptions Lost: Missing Pieces #transcript:The Watch #transcript:The Adventures of Hurley and Frogurt #transcript:King of the Castle #transcript:The Deal #transcript:Operation: Sleeper #transcript:Room 23 #transcript:Arzt and Crafts #transcript:Buried Secrets #transcript:Tropical Depression #transcript:Jack, Meet Ethan. Ethan? Jack #transcript:Jin Has a Temper-Tantrum On the Golf Course #transcript:The Envelope #transcript:So It Begins Miscellaneous *Diary transcript *Lost in 8:15 *Lost Moments *Oscar Talbot interview *Whispers *The Final Episode (parody) *Joke script pages The Lost Experience Rachel Blake Rachel Blake Post Archive DJ Dan DJ Dan May 16 transcript DJ Dan May 26 transcript DJ Dan June 1 transcript DJ Dan June 8 transcript DJ Dan June 14 transcript DJ Dan June 16 transcript DJ Dan June 21 transcript DJ Dan June 30 transcript DJ Dan July 5 transcript DJ Dan July 10 transcript DJ Dan August 11 live podcast transcript/Part 1 DJ Dan August 11 live podcast transcript/Part 2 DJ Dan September 24 live podcast transcript/Part 1 DJ Dan September 24 live podcast transcript/Part 2 Gary Troup Gary Troup interview Categoria:Transcript